


your eyes shine in this dark world

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, More likely than you think!, Translation Available, arthur writing fics without bomin? even if it's a golcha fic?, jangjun is an emo hooman, lapslock, ngl this is a surprise for me too, no beta we die like men, stan golcha for golden skin, yes you read right there is no bomin in this fic, youngtaek is a seksi vampire, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: youngtaek caught himself getting into the silliest argument with his human, but well, it was jangjun.[info] this fic has been translated intoRussian, courtesy ofAminA!!!
Relationships: Lee Jangjun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	your eyes shine in this dark world

**Author's Note:**

> the context of this mess is that i thought that jangtaek looked a lot like emo human n handsome vampire on the wannabe mv but was like "no i'm not gonna write this i have so many wips and it's been 5evuhr since i wrote golcha" then i got bad news and decided to write it to distract myself LMAO that's literally it. enjoy (?)

"soooo", jangjun started, sitting beside the other in an exaggerated manner, dropping himself onto the couch. despite knowing him for not too long ago, and despite only dating him for a couple of weeks, youngtaek was certain that the dark-haired boy's next words would... somehow... blow his mind. "you're a vampire, right?"

"yes", he said without looking away from the book he was currently reading. "i thought i've made that clear when you asked me out."

"sure, sure, but like", the other cleared his throat. "you also said you were turned, right? that you weren't born a vampire, or whatever you guys call it. so, you once were a human like me, were a teeny-tiny and probably bald baby and then grew up and grew older until--"

"_yes_, jangjun, i was once a human until i got turned", he interrupted, finally looking at his boyfriend. "where are you trying to get with all of these questions?"

the other seemed startled at first, not used with being interrupted by the other, but quickly gulped it down, the corners of his lips naturally moving upwards again. "how old were you? when you got turned?"

that made the vampire tilt his head, it's been quite some time since that happened. he didn't remember it for sure, he didn't even fully remember his current age. he always had to pause and try to recall the dates. "i think i had barely turned twenty-two? i certainly wasn't twenty-three yet, but i don't remember exactly--"

"oh, that's great! really, really neat!", he smirked, shouting the words. "so, you know how i'm twenty-three this year, right? and my birthday already passed and all", he spoke staring intensely at the other.

youngtaek blinked. "yeah?"

"and you, as a vampire, stopped ageing since you turned. so you're stuck in this twenty-two figure of yours."

"yes, but what about--"

"that means you _have_ to call me hyung."

the room went silent after that, with the two beings staring at one another. at first, the grey-haired thought he had imagined it, because it sounded that absurd. but then he remembered he was talking to lee jangjun and it no longer was that absurd. "you do know i'm hundreds of years older than you."

"if you were a human you'd be hundreds of years older than me, but that would also make you a corpse", the other reasoned. "which is not the case. your body is a year younger than me, so i _am_ your hyung."

"my body is a vampire body, of course it's not gonna age. and technically speaking, i am a corpse", youngtaek pointed out, hitting his chest. "nothing is beating here."

"you're still standing and all", jangjun shrugged. "which makes you as alive as me. just frozen in time. so you're my dongsaeng."

"i'm not calling someone this childish by hyung."

"come on! you have nothing to lose."

"why do you want me to call you by that?", youngtaek made a face. "is it your kink or something?"

"no! that's-- that's _not_ it", the human rolled his eyes as if that was the most stupid reason. "i just--- it's the law."

the other stared blankly at him. "the law."

"yes. laws of politeness. to call those older than you by hyung."

"in that case i should be the hyung", the vampire said, crossing his arms. "i'm literally hundreds of years older."

"but-- but as a twenty-two years old!", jangjun exclaimed frustratedly. "and i'm twenty-three! i'm the hyung."

"that's not how it works."

"maybe not within vampires, but it's like that to us humans", he finished by smirking triumphantly, melting down the couch. "so i'm your hyung."

the vampire, however, was still not buying it. "and why would i, who have lived for so long, survived a couple of wars, and could probably snap your neck easily, call a human like you hyung?"

"because i'm sexy."

that earned him a glare. "try again, asshole."

"_damn_", jangjun whispered to himself, hurt. "because... you love me?"

youngtaek's single brow went up, as if considering this time. he left a quiet hum, grabbing his book again. "maybe."

"...maybe you'll call me hyung, right?", the dark-haired carefully asked, forcing a smile as he got slightly closer from the vampire. "that's what you meant, right, youngtaek-ah? and not that you _maybe _love me, am i correct? huh?.... youngtaek-ah, why are you ignoring m--"

the other quickly moved from his seat to leave a small peak on his lover's lips. "shut up, hyung", he said in a low voice. "i'm trying to read."

at that, jangjun blushed and gulped down before saying one last thing. "shutting up right away."

**Author's Note:**

> dat


End file.
